Shantae: A Pirate's Life for She
by h.garrett.830
Summary: My first story. Taking place in an AU that braches off with an alternate version of the ending of Pirate's Curse Shantae finds herself forced by Risky to join the pirate queen's crew. But is there more to this (or her) than meets the eye? Rated T for some sexual themes. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: How to Abduct Your Half-Genie

"Oohhh..." Shantae said as she slowly regained consciousness. She was laying on her side in a dark room with little to no idea of her current location. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't. Looking down she found out why: her arms were tied behind her back with a set of ropes not to far from her belly and her legs were tied together. She tried to struggle but she was still a little woozy. A dozen questions then flashed through her head: "What's going on here?", "Who did this?", "How did I get here?" And is if on cue a door in front of her opened an she got an answer.

Though her eyes were still adjusting to the bright light she could make out what appeared to be a tall women with a really curvy body and what appeared to be a hat on her head.

"I see you finally woke up..." she said with a smooth yet sultry voice. It was then that Shantae recognized her captor.

"Risky..." she said with some rage

"Well," Risky said as she approached her captive and held her chin like a flower "It's very reassuring to know that the 'Knock-Out' potion didn't give you amnesia..."

"'Knock-Out' potion..." she whispered.

It all came back to her: she had come to what remained of the Pirate Master's Grave after she defeated him for good to say goodbye to Risky. She wanted to save thanks for helping her regain her powers, which is ironic considering Risky was why she lost her powers, and asked the pirate if this meant she was now a good guy. Risky said no and was then about to leave when she said that Shantae bore a very strong resemblance to the half-genie's mother (only shorter and more annoying).

"It's a shame that our sailing days had to end with his death," Shantate said. She really liked sailing from island to island and she helped Risky in preventing the Pirate Master from taking over Sequin Land with his dark magic (which actually turned out to be Shantae's light magic).

"Who said it was over?" Risky asked her with a devilish grin. Then, out of the blue, Risky sprayed her with this weird-looking mist. She tried to fan it away, but it was already serving it's purpose as Shantae then lost consciousness (which basically brings us to here).

"You did this to me!" Shantae growled to Risky

"Guilty as charged," she calmly replied still retaining that sly smile

"What's the big idea? I thought you were leaving Sequin Land?"

"I did...or more accurately WE did,"

"WHAT?!"

"Right after you went down, I had my Tinkerbats tie you up, as you've probably already noticed, and carry you onboard and placed you here in the brig right before we set sail. By now, we're probably miles away from that old grave,"

This was the last straw. "What's the big idea?!" Shantae demanded "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Honestly," Risky replied still clutching Shantae's chin "did you think I would just let you leave my ship after all we went through?"

"YES!" Shantae yelled "What makes you think I would remain part of your crew?" Risky then grinned even more. "This can't be good," Shantae thought

"Well," Risky said "If you insist...MEN!" And with that a few members of her legion of Tinkerbats filled right into the room awaiting their mistress's orders "Carry our 'guest' up to the deck and bring out the 'you-know-what'!"

The Tinkerbats silently nodded "Yes ma'am!" and gathered around Shantae as they lifted her. All the young half-genie could do was gulp. This DEFINITELY couldn't be good.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

The Tinkerbats wasted no time as they carried their prisoner up the stairs out of the brig and laid her on the deck near the starboard side of the ship, which for those who don't know is the right side of the ship. Through all of the trip up and even now, Shantae struggled against the ropes that were keeping her prisoner. She even tried to use her magic to free herself but the attempt, much like her earlier attempts, were fruitless.

"Enjoy the service?" Risky asked as she stood next to the half-genie

"So THAT'S your strategy? Threaten to throw me over the side of the ship to get to give in?" Shantae inquired as she glared at the pirate

"Don't be silly Shanty," Risky said as she chuckled a bit "It may have come to mind once or twice, but that's not what I have in store for you,"

"Shanty?" she asked with annoyance and curiosity

"I figured that, since you're joining us full time, you should get a nickname like everyone else on the ship,"

"You give nicknames to your crew?" she asked "Wait! What am I saying?! I'll never join you!"

"I think you will..." Risky said as a Tinkerbat tapped her and handed her an object Shantae recognized: the Magic Lamp Risky once used to rob her of her magic.

"Ah thank you Robert," she said to the Tinkerbat as she accepted the lamp

"What do you intend to do with that?" Shantae asked with fear

"To get you to join..." Risky said

"You know I'm only HALF genie,"

"Trust me, I remember..."

"Are you planning to steal my magic?"

"Nope," Risky said with the lamp in her hand

"Then WHAT?!" Shantae asked

"This," she replied as she threw the lamp over the side and into the sea

This confused Shantae.

"Now you owe me," Risky said

"How do you figure?" Shantae asked still confused

"I'm glad you asked..." Risky said, never relaxing that smirk "Remember how I helped restore your powers?"

"You mean after you STOLE them?"

"Yes. I did you a favor for returning your abilities..."

"Wait," Shantae said still confused "Wouldn't that make us even?"

"It would, if I hadn't of disposed of that lamp,"

"Where did you even get that?"

"Picked it up after you destroyed my old master,

"Why would you do that?"

"You see: I figured that, after dealing with the Pirate Master, that you would be more beneficial to me if you were an ally rather than an enemy, and since someone else like me could get their hands on it and use it to 'convince' you to meet their demands I decided to do you a another favor..."

Shantae felt a twinge of fear then put two and two together. "So that I would owe you..."

"...giving you no choice but to join!" Risky finished

Shantae couldn't believe it: she was in a corner she couldn't get out of.

"Grrrr," she growled as Risky helped her up so that, even though she was still tied up, she was standing upright.

"Welcome aboard," Risky said teasingly as another Tinkerbat brought a strange looking device on a stand

"What's that?" Shantae asks

"Little something I 'acquired' on my travels. But before continue..." Risky said as she stuck her hand in Shantae's cleavage

"Hey!" Shantae said as Risky's cold hand went in

"It's gotta be here somewhere..." she murmured as she "inspected" that area. This was starting to make Shantae blush like a tomato. "Ah! Here it is!" she said as she pulled out the purple bandana that Shantae wore during their fight against the Pirate Master and put it on Shantae's head

"Why did you do that?!"

"Two reasons: one it's proper attire and two...say cheese," she said as a flash appeared and disappeared from the device

"What was that?" she asked

"A little something for the occasion to celebrate you joining us..." Risky answered as she showed it to her newest crew member

Shantae looked at the picture. She only had this thought: how do I get out of this?


	3. Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

"There's got to be a way out..." Shantae thought to herself as she lay on the bed in her cabin (Risky moved her there after the pirate threw the lamp overboard). She had had this thought on her mind for almost a week now (in other words, it's been a week since Risky knocked her out, tied her up, brought her aboard the Tinker Tub, and now is forced to be part of Risky's crew). And, in addition, in the last six days, Risky has been showing her around the ship, much like a employer would do for a new employee, for areas like the kitchen (not the best but it'll do), the washrooms (they may be pirate's but they're not savages), the gundeck, and so forth. "I know there's something else Risky had planned. I mean, she threw the lamp overboard to do me a 'favor' to get me to stay? To some that sounds ridiculous and weird, but, knowing Risky, it's best to play along. If I try to escape now she'll most likely go after Uncle Mimic, Sky, Bolo, Rotty, and everyone else I care about,". Of course it wouldn't be easy to escape if she wanted to, which she didn't, because A: the ship is now who-knows-how-many natural miles from Sequin Land and B: she was still tied up in those magic-proof bonds.

By now you're probably thinking "If she's been tied up for a week, then how was she able to eat, drink, move around, etc., etc.?". The answer is simple: with assistance. Most of the time, the Tinkerbats help her with such tasks because of her "limitations". They fed her when she was hungry, and gave her water to drink, they even help her bathe (and, before you get the wrong idea, the Tinkerbats weren't acting like perverts when they did that). All of that remind Shantae of when a civilization on Tan Line Island mistook her for their queen and unknowingly kidnapped her and forced her into and outfit she described as "like a space princess".

"That Risky Boots!" she growled "The next time I see I'm I going to..."

"Going to what?"

And just like that, as if by magic, the person Shantae spoke of appeared out of nowhere. Shantae said nothing. She simply turned away from Risky with a huff.

"What's the matter?" the pirate asked as she moved to the other side of the room to face Shantae "Crab got your tongue?". Shantae continued to ignore Risky.

Now it may have been her imagination, but Shantae seemed to notice that Risky was enjoying Shantae's attempts to disregard her.

"Ooohh. Feisty little genie aren't you?" the pirate said as she softly clutched Shantae's chin so they could face each other. Shantae scowled at her "captor". "Why the face?" Risky asked in that ever-present sultry voice "I thought you were starting to like it here?"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you kidnapping me!" Shantae replied in rage. She knew that Risky had a bigger agenda and had to "play along", but right now calm was NOT in her dictionary.

"You're still mad? I said I was sorry," Risky said with a grin and fake apology.

"Why even bother kidnapping me anyway?!"

"I have my reasons..." Risky said in a surprisingly somber tone

"Just like you threw away the lamp for leverage!"

"I was doing you a favor!"

That tears it, the half genie thought. Without delay she learned her head backwards and quickly snapped it forwards to send her purple ponytail towards Risky. Well, sufficient to say, Risky saw this coming. Just a moment before she was hit by the hair, she ducked, rolled towards Shantae, and held her scimitar to Shantae's throat.

"I can see that being confining you to quarters isn't very beneficial for either of us," Risky said

"So what are you going to do?" Shantae asked boldly "Throw me overboard?"

Risky was silent for a minute. This wasn't like her Shantae thought. This couldn't be good. Risky then broke her silence as she burst out laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she said with "I still need you but I see that you could do with a little fresh air...". She grabbed Shantae by her bonds and dragged her out of the room.

About a Half-Hour Later...

"How you doing up there?" Risky asked as she looked out of one of the port holes of her ship.

"Just peachy..." Shantae grumbled as she turned her head towards Risky. Bad enough before when she was confined to quarters while she's currently tied up, but now she was tied up and suspended by the plank over the ocean below with Risky watching in what seemed to be pleasure.

"Don't worry" Risky said "The knot will hold until I untie it and bring you up for dinner," Risky said

"Great..." Shantae replied "And let me guess: you're going to watch me the whole time?"

"Yup," Risky answered in a seemingly combination of seduction and coy.

Shantae didn't know why, but something felt weird about this. Why is she looking me that way, she wonders, and what is she even looking at?

This went on for a while until the sun was starting to set. Risky pulled Shantae up to the deck as the crew started to head for the mess hall.

"Better?" Risky asked in her serious playful tone after assisting the half-genie. Shantae said nothing. Risky enjoyed this little game, but it had to end eventually. "Look kid," she said in a more serious voice "I wasn't joking when I said I had my reasons for 'recruiting you' and that I wanted you to join willingly..."

"Prove it,"

"Excuse me?" Risky asked

"You said you want me to come along of my own free will, if you do then prove it!"

"If you insist..."

Risky grabbed her scimitar and slashed at Shantae. Shantae filched for a moment and found that she was unharmed. Risky didn't cut her, Risky cut the ropes.

"You comin' or what?" Risky asked stoically as she strutted to the mess hall

Shantae could not believe it. She was so dumbfounded that her mouth was hanging open. Shantae thought "Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for...I keep playing along and maybe, just maybe I can find a way off..."

"Do you plan on wasting away?!" Risky called

"Coming!"

This was certainly a turn of events. But the question is, whose favor is this in?


End file.
